COMMUNITY OUTREACH AND ENGAGEMENT PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Community outreach and engagement have long been integral to Yale Cancer Center (YCC)?s research, education, and clinical care missions. In response to a systematic review of cancer trends and challenges across the state, and to broaden and increase our impact, YCC has made organizational changes to ensure greater alignment with catchment area and local community needs. While continuing to address those cancer challenges that impact the general catchment population, we determined that a priority is to address existing and emerging cancer disparities within our catchment area?the state of Connecticut (CT). Building on the growing cadre of YCC members and body of work addressing disparities and the needs of our community, YCC formally launched the Diversity and Health Equity (D&HE) team. In conjunction with the launch, a strategic plan was developed that centered on the importance of building the necessary infrastructure to support outreach, research, and clinical care across the cancer control continuum, informed by our vision and mission statements. Community outreach and engagement is the vehicle for addressing the cancer challenges throughout YCC?s catchment, while ensuring that all members of the catchment population benefit from the cutting-edge science and excellent clinical care associated with an NCI Comprehensive Cancer Center. Total cancer incidence rates (2010?2014) in YCC?s catchment are well above the national average. As expected, breast, prostate, lung, and colorectal are the most commonly occurring cancers, with incidence rates significantly higher than the national average for both breast and prostate, as well as selected other cancers. Nonetheless, with the exception of breast cancer, both cancer incidence and mortality rates over this time period have declined?reflecting our progress in our area. Still, several cancers are on the rise: bladder, uterus, breast, oral cavity and pharynx, thyroid, and liver, particularly in our growing Hispanic/Latino population. Over recent years, we have substantially increased research in response to cancers that are driving trends, including research efforts that address disparities, as well as cancers that differentially impact underserved groups. During the current funding period, we have successfully secured two P30 supplements to support our efforts to address cancer disparities and bolster community outreach. To advance these efforts, we have: 1) formalized mechanisms for community engagement; 2) established an active program of community outreach and education; 3) developed a streamlined cancer screening and prevention program; 4) initiated a program to increase minority participation in clinical trials; and 5) worked toward increasing diversity in our research programs. In sum, we are well positioned to expand our cutting-edge research addressing the biology, prevention, detection, treatment, and survivorship of cancers that impact the population at large, as well as in special populations and in our neighborhood catchment area.